1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to searching within a file system to obtain search results, and initiating subsequent searches based upon the search results.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Searching a file system can be a tedious task. For example, in order to perform a search for a file, one often needs to have exact information associated with that file. Many current file system search technologies begin with a seed value, and searching occurs across a search domain to find search results associated with the seed value. A user can filter results until a match is found. Once a match is found, typically utilizing a narrowing search method, the search is complete. If a match is not found, the user must initiate a new search (e.g., utilizing a different seed value).
In addition, many traditional computer system based searches are linear and therefore limited to one domain (such as time, file name, type, etc.). This can result in time consuming searches, particularly when there are many files saved in a file system that is searched. While filters can be applied to narrow the search results, the filter criteria are often the same as the search domain. In other search systems, files can be indexed and the index can then be used to search for a particular file. However, the index must be maintained (e.g., continuously updated) for index based file systems.